Creating Alliances Reading the Books 1
by Bella Frances
Summary: The Titan War is finished, but the Giant War is next. Lord Voldemort is on the rise. When three old women known as the Fates and one letter bring two worlds together, can they both survive without killing each other? And who exactly is Percy Jackson?
1. We're Off to See the Wizard

**Creating Alliances: Reading the Books 1**

_The Titan War is finished, but the Giant War is next. Lord Voldemort is on the rise. When three old women known as the Fates and one letter bring two worlds together, can they both survive without killing each other? And who exactly is Percy Jackson?_

Disclaimer: I, Bella Frances, do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and all rights go to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan, respectively. Only I own the plot line.

Chapter 1: We're Off to see the Wizard

Albus Dumbledore was a very experienced man. One who has seen this no man should see, and did things not many has done. It takes a lot to scare him, surprise or even shock him. So imagine to his surprise when a letter appeared on his desk on a fine Saturday morning. The whole letter practically hummed with power and anticipation; the papers, the words, even the ink. But what surprised him was not the letter, but the message itself.

Albus Dumbledore, it read,

An important event shall take place soon.

It could help change the world, the future even, to a better place.

For that, we need to build alliances.

By 10 A.M. sharp this morning, we want the following people in your office:

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Minerva McGonagall

Severus Snape

Remus Lupin

You have been warned.

The letter was unsigned. Who could it be? Maybe someone from the future perhaps?_ 'Well'_ he thought with a chuckle, _'Best start calling them. It would not do well to upset whoever sent. I wonder what could be so important.'_ Glancing at his pocket watch, he saw the time was now 8:50 A.M.. Better get started then.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry Potter was very depressed. It had been the most depressing first month of school. Sirius had just died that year. He could always talk to him using the mirror the gods gave but the dormitory was full of people and it just wasn't the same. The Titan War took place that summer and many had died, including his sort-of big brother Luke. And to top it all off, Snape was teaching DADA. The gods must really hate him. If only this 'Half Blood Prince' could give him advice right now. Oh yes, Harry Potter knew all about the Greek Gods. In fact, he was related to one. Grandson of Hermes (on his father's side of course), god of thieves, travelers, athletes, and - unofficially- pranksters, in fact. This was the reason why he was so sneaky, so cunning. Why traveling wasn't really a problem to him, why he was so darn good at Quidditch, and most certainly how he managed to nick Hermione's homework every night and come some stuff out of it. (Not that he'd ever admit to that though.) No one outside Camp Half-Blood knew this. Not even his relatives the Dursleys- for all they knew he had been spending his summers at some hot-shot behavioral camp in America. '_Yeah, like they'll ever find out.'_ he thought with a snort. In fact if they ever found out, he would be spending his whole life there for being 'twice the freak than normal'. With these thoughts running through his head, he almost didn't hear Ron yelling at him to get a move on for Dumbledore's office. _'Wonder what this one's bout.'_ he mused. _'Maybe he'll pull me out of the Dursleys'_ he thought with a smile on his face. He could almost hear Annabeth in the background telling him to think reasonably. He decided to think this though. Would Dumbledore really bring him out of his misery, the banes of his existence? Naaaa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered Dumbledore's office. They weren't surprised to see the Headmaster but were surprised to Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and most of all, Remus Lupin.

"Lemon drops?"Dumbledore asked a smile on his face. "Professor Lupin! What are you doing here? Are you going to teach again? Are you alright? The full moon was two nights ago. Did you take your Wolfsbane potion? Did you-" Lupin laughed and raised his hand, cutting off Hermione. "No Hermione, I am not going to teach again. Yes, I'm alright. Yes, I took my potion. As for what I am doing here…." He trailed off, looking at the Headmaster curiously. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As you know, I have called you here for a very important reason. A few hours ago, I have received a letter.-""A letter?" Snape drawled, an eyebrow raised."You brought us here for a letter?" Remus sent hateful glares his way which Snape promptly ignored. Dumbledore chuckled. "My dear Severus, this is not just any letter. The sender wrote in here that we shall be taking place in an important event soon. One that can change the future for the better." Shocked looks were met at this. The future? How is that possible? Hermione was the first to recover. "But Headmaster isn't that dangerous?" As if to answer her question, green smoke flooded the room. The lights dimmed, flickered, and went right back up. In place of the green smoke, there stood three, very old ladies. Harry gasped. He knew exactly who they were and knelt. "My ladies." "Rise Harry Potter." said the one in the middle. "To answer your question yes, we were the ones who sent the letter. In the near future, you shall be between two wars, of friends and family. Shall you fight old foes that have now resurrected for your friends? Or shall you fight new foes for your long-loved family, one you have stood by for nearly 7 years?" Harry looked gob smacked. Would this mean his secret would be out? Despite the situation, Ron and Hermione sent him suspicious looks at him. She could always be lying, but something told them they were not. Long-loved family? The closest thing he had to a family was Sirius and the Dursleys but Sirius was dead now and they doubted he would actually try to save the Dursleys. In fact, they swore he would secretly love it if they died. Dumbledore, Minerva, and Snape also sent him quizzing looks. What did she mean? The lady continued. "Nevertheless, we are here to help. Five books will be here to show you of the past, to help you guide you're way to the future. Try not to kill yourselves." And with a wave of their hands, they disappeared leaving five new books on the table. All heads turned to Harry. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What does she mean by long-loved? I thought you hated the Dursleys. And why only seven years?" Before he could answer, a portal appeared on the ceiling of the office, spitting out six teenagers before disappearing again. There was a scuffle of noise before a female voice rang clear through the office. "Ow! Kelphead, get OFF ME!"

Announcement: Yeah. So exams are next week and I can only update once a week, on weekends. Soooo…., I might not be able to update any time soon. Expect the next update in two weeks as the earliest. Bella France, out!


	2. Hello Pinecone Face

**Creating Alliances: Reading the Books 1**

_The Titan War is finished, but the Giant War is next. Lord Voldemort is on the rise. When three old women known as the Fates and one letter bring two worlds together, can they both survive without killing each other? And who exactly is Percy Jackson?_

Disclaimer: I, Bella Frances, do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and all rights go to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan, respectively. Only I own the plot line.

Previously:

_Before he could answer, a portal appeared on the ceiling of the office, spitting out six teenagers before disappearing again. There was a scuffle of noise before a female voice rang clear through the office. "Ow! Kelphead, get OFF ME!"_

Chapter 2: Hello Pinecone Face

Harry could not believe this. Six teenagers lay in front of him, unsuccessfully trying to get out of the tangled heap they had become. Six teenagers he knew very well.

More voices rang out of the pile, each and every one a different tone and gender.

"Well I'm _sorry_ Pinecone Face. It's not like I _wanted_ to land on top of you."

"Jackson, is that a threat?"

"Ow! Nico, that's my leg."

"Grover, stop chewing on my pants."

"What?! I'm nervous!"

"What do you all eat for breakfast, ROCKS?!"

"Wait, I've got it!" Before any of them could react, one girl stepped out of the pile, freeing herself. The heap of once tangled bodies was now split into five people moaning on the floor and one triumphant blonde standing in front of them. Her gray eyes seemed to scan the room, before falling on Harry flashing with recognition. She smiled, and Harry braced himself for the hug. "HARRY!" The other girl's voice spoke, the one they all now identified as 'Pinecone Face'. "Annabeth that hurt and…..wait. _Scarhead's_ here?!" Harry smiled, Thalia was almost like a sister to him, as much as he was annoyed when she and Nico called him 'Scarhead'. He always got back with a well-placed 'Pinecone Face' and threats on transfiguring her back to tree just for the sheer joy of decorating her in pink. "Yes Needle Nose. I'm really here."

Remus was about to chastise Harry about calling people names, especially some strangers but it was too late; the verbal battle had begun.

"Why Four-Eyes, how rude of you. Not even a single hello?"

"A hello for _you_ Bolty-Breath? In your dreams."

"In case you have forgotten, _my_ dreams tend to come true, so you might as well save all the trouble Fly Boy."

"That was a low blow Sparky."

"_SPARKY?!"_

The blond cut them off with a wave. "Oh stop it you two, all this for single hello? You're even worse when it's Percy against either one of you." 'Pinecone Face' smirked. "Of course we're worse. It takes so much to get something trough all that kelp in his head." "HEY!" Harry snickered.

Now that Remus could see them properly, it was clear that this was a common occurrence. The one they called 'Pinecone Face' was a girl no older than fifteen. She had black hair like Harry's, but shoulder-length and spiky. A silver tiara sparkled in her hair, which did not match the rather gory 'Death to Barbie' t-shirt she was wearing.

The blond she was talking to had curly hair and tanned skin. She looked like the stereotypical California girl, but her intelligent gray eyes marred the image. They seemed to be analyzing you as if they were thinking of the best ways to take you down. They were quite intimidating in Remus' opinion.

There was a boy who looked like Harry except for the fact his eyes were sea-green, he had no glasses and, of course, the infamous scar. He looked strong and well-built, like he spent his extra time working out at the beach.

There were also three other people watching the scene with an amused look on their faces. Remus' heart stopped a moment—the third girl looked a lot like Lily. They had the same red hair (only hers was rather frizzy), the same expression, the same bright green eyes. Remus' figured that the others must also be having a heart attack watching this scene unfold. One quick look at Severus was all he needed to know he was right. The Lily look-alike was wearing a shirt with a man with only one ear- Van Gogh if he remembered correctly. She wore paint splattered pants with little holes on them as if she spent her spare time poking them with a fork. Next to her was a guy who looked like a mini Severus. He was very pale like he woke up from death and he looked like he had seen a lot in his life no other person should have seen. Come to think of it, all of the newcomers (including Harry) looked that way too. The last person strangely reminded him of a goat. Smelled like one too. He held crutches like he needed them for his dear life. He looked about 15 or sixteen but had a bad case of acne and a small, wispy beard on his chin.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. Mr. Potter, if you would be so gracious to introduce our guests." Harry's cheeks reddened; he was so caught up arguing with Thalia he forgot they were standing in the middle of Dumbledore's office. How rude. However, Thalia solved that problem. She walked right in front of them and looked at Dumbledore straight in the eye. "My name's Thalia. Just Thalia." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "And the rest of you are….?" The newcomers stood up and straightened themselves out.

"Nico di Angelo."

"Percy Jackson."

"Rachel Dare." (Hermione gasped at this.)

"Grover Underwood."

"Annabeth Chase." She looked up and gasped. "You must be Albus Dumbledore. I've read all about you sir. You're the most powerful and famous wizard of all time. Defeater of Gellert Grindenwald and you, along with Nicholas Flamel, invented the Philosopher's Stone. Why exactly did you bring us here sir?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Quite right Miss Chase, but I prefer to keep quiet about it. As for your question, we were commanded by three ladies I'm sure Mr. Potter knows-""The Fates." The reactions came in fast. All of the newcomers' reactions were instant: they looked shocked, scared, or a mixture of both. "What?" the blond- Annabeth, Remus remembered- asked. Harry continued. "Yeah. The Morae brought us here to read a bunch of books. "What?"

Now everyone looked confused, except for Annabeth and Hermione who looked delighted at the prospect of reading new books and Ron who looked horrified at it. "Ok. So what are the books called?" McGonagall peered over Dumbledore's desk. "They are called Percy Jackson and the Lightning Theif, Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters, Percy Jackson and the Titan's Curse, Percy Jackson and the Battle of the Labyrinth, and Percy Jackson and The Last Olympian." The sky rumbled. By the end of her speech, almost all the newcomers and Harry were reduced to tears, clutching their stomachs as they laughed. Only Percy looked disgruntled at this, Annabeth and Nico only looked amused. "They have books about me?" Annabeth kissed his cheek. "You heard the Fates. Let's start reading." With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore made three sofas appear out of nowhere. "Let's start reading."

Minerva took the first book and opened it, only to drop it in surprise. "I can't read this! I don't even know what this is!" Remus took the book from her and peered at it. "It's seems to be in Ancient Greek, a very old version of the Modern Greek. They don't even teach this in Ancient Runes." He looked around the room. "Does anyone here read Ancient Greek?" All the newcomers except Grover and Rachel raised their hands. Harry stood up and took the book from Remus. "Just let me read it." He walked back to his respective spot in the couch. The wizards were surprised; since when could Harry read Greek? He didn't even take Ancient Runes. Harry cleared his throat, interrupting everyone from their thoughts. "Ok, let me begin. **Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief. Chapter One. I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher…..**"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Announcement: Thank you all for those who followed and favorite this story. I didn't expect so many people to be interested in my story by the first chapter. A special thanks to those who reviewed. Your acts of kindness made me so happy. (They actually reduced me into a little girl screaming across the room but hey, I already am a little girl.) Aside from yourcomments and reviews, you may add in your recommendations and your flames. I just don't understand this: who are the Critics United? I just got a review from someone I want to remain anonymous' about me and Critics United. Here's the thing.

Entries Not Allowed #3 MST: Comments in between the flow of a copied story.  
Actions Not Allowed #3 Copying from a previously published work (including  
musical lyrics) not in the public domain.

It just boggles my mind. If you look at my first chapter closely, I never put 'comments between the flow of a copied story'. I simply put random thoughts the character could be thinking between dashes and parentheses. I mean, the characters are ADHD also known as 'Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder'. Which mean they get distracted easily. Which also mean I am obliged to do this. My announcements are also below the story, which means it is separated from the story just on the same page. Also, what's this rubbish about copying from a previously published work? This is **Fanfiction**. Where we post our own versions of previously published work. This is just a bluff. I mean, if this was actually enforced, there would be no stories on this website. It just like a yard with flowers. Some people can come and say how pretty the flowers are or how good they smell Some people can comment on it, like 'The flowers are blue'. Some people can say they don't like the flowers. That's ok with me. But Critics United is like a bunch of people starting a useless rally trying to get you to remove your flowers because they don't like it. This is **my** yard. I can plant my own stories. Fanfiction is like an entire subdivision or a village. Go look at your own flowers. I mean, is this about my comment on Spike Trap's story? Cuz it's true you know. By the way, I suggest you check her/his story out. It's called Reading Harry Potter and the Lightning Thief and it's absolutely brilliant. I hope it's finished soon though.

So expect my updates every one or two weeks. If I update longer than that, then either I'm on vacation or I'm dead. Pray for the first one.

Thank you people and good day. Bella Frances- out.


	3. Dear Everyone

Dear Everyone,

I'm so sorry! I know I haven't been updating but we've been having a series of power failures the last week and now we have a generator, my USB with my next chapter is broken. I have to wait until next week for it to be fixed. Do NOT worry. I am not abandoning this story. All I can do right now is answer your reviews. Here they are.

phoenix tears always heal- Don't worry. I won't.

1eragon33- Yes thank you. You're review is a challenge, I admit. But, I found out a way and it will be explained in the story soon. I won't release it now because I want to keep the suspense, however you can always PM me if you like and I can always tell you privately. The rest of you, no. Like I said: suspense.

kat callan- Lovely description you got. 'cult'. *snort*.

Doclover- I'm thinking about it. Thank you. I will.

Sailor Light Angel- Did you just call my fic good? Thank you.

child of Hermes-god of stealth- Just wait till they talk to each other. And yeah, that's what I thought too when the idea hit me.

FavFan- Thank you. I'm very talented at convincing ranting. Thank you.

Anime Princess- Yeah. Actually, James was not my first choice Lily was, but it would never explain how she got good marks (Lily doesn't wear glasses or what) or how she spent each summer with Severus or why he doesn't know Harry is a descendant. If he did, he would certainly treat Harry with more respect. It's easier with James because we don't know much about his summer life. Or at least I don't. Besides, Lily has a muggle/ mortal sister. If she hated Harry so much for being a wizard, wouldn't she throw him out to the streets for being 'twice the freak'? Because if Lily was a demigoddess, she would totally know. And…. yeah. Pretty much.

shiver282- Thank you. I will.

9 tailed vixen- Thank you. Your support is bloody awesome. Thank you again. Verbal battles are my specialty. P.S.: I love your profile pic. So true.

the reading girl- I'll be as fast as possible.

LoneWolfsRange- Course I'll continue. I'm enjoying this as much as you are.

I'm not going to reply to the reviers in the last chapter cuz I really need to get out of this computer now but thank you. You're support is encouraging. It's amazing! Fantastic! Lovely! Splendid! Banana!

Thank you and good night. (Potato! To ga li no potato nig a nib a no ba ni ka no jig a, ba ba ba banana.)


End file.
